


Disaster

by Yulecogs



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Bucky is the best at giving presents, Fluff, Kisses, Lucky the Dog - Freeform, M/M, Sweet Bucky, Winterhawk Fic Exchange, clint loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulecogs/pseuds/Yulecogs
Summary: Clint Barton may be a little bit of a disaster, however his boyfriend uses his birthday to show him that this is probably not such a bad thing after all.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandersnatch-cumberdict (On Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bandersnatch-cumberdict+%28On+Tumblr%29).



So, here's the thing, Clint is pretty much a disaster.   
This is nothing new. Don't get him wrong, he's known this all of his life. His dad for one made sure he knew this by the time he was 6 years old. Things got better in the circus, in some ways at least, they enjoyed his talents. But made sure he knew that he was only one missed shot away from being thrown back in the rubbish heap. Being an assassin was lonely, but he was the best at it. Then he joined the avengers. The team of the Earth's defenders. He thought he should feel better now, but he still just felt like a disaster, a clumsy useless disaster. They were all nice of course but he still felt that he was the weak link. Tony had to add extra screens because he can't hear Jarvis. He had fallen over too many times and broken too many pieces of expensive tech. He was pretty famous for landing in dumpsters during missions, nobody seemed to realise that garbage was softer than the ground! The pr from the Avengers didn't help, they just didn't want him. There were what seemed to be a million different Steve and Tony toys but he and Natasha didn't get a look in. He knows that he shouldn't be upset about still being able to walk about the streets without being mobbed but dammit it hurts! And really what kind of disaster is he that he's upset about being able to go around in public.   
See a disaster!   
A complete and utter disaster.   
The most disastery of all disasters.   
And he knows this.   
But...not when he is with Bucky. Bucky makes him feel like he is worth something. Like he is special and precious and the most important thing in the world. It doesn't make sense really. With Bucky being who he is, he's literally the epitome of human perfection, he has muscles in places that Clint didn't know people had muscles. Clint is pretty big, but Bucky makes him feel precious, protected. He cares about him, as ridiculous as it sounds. In just ridiculous little ways. Buying him flowers, letting him lean on him whilst they watch a movie, giving him massages, learning sign language for him. For some strange reason Bucky loves the human disaster that is Clint Barton. 

His birthday was another surprise. He hadn't mentioned it of course, why would he? He's not celebrated his birthday since he was 5 and he doesn't intend to start now. He's not even really sure how Bucky had found out, though he's pretty sure the answer to that is Natasha.   
Clint comes home from his morning run to find a slice of birthday cake waiting for him and a note from Bucky telling him to have a quick shower and meet him in the foyer.   
Clint laughs but does as the note says, eating the piece of cake in the elevator on his way down.   
“Good Morning Mr Barton.” Jarvis says through the ceiling and across the signs on the wall. “Sir has asked me to remind you to please use a plate. He doesn't want crumbs or messes, something to remember today.”   
“I have seen Tony eat pizza off one of his $10000 dollar laptops. He can't say anything. Please politely tell him to stuff it.”   
“Of course Mr Barton.” Jarvis says, “Have a nice day.”   
“Thanks J.” Clint smiles, through a mouthful of cake, “You too.”  
I walk into the foyer and Bucky is waiting for me, “Happy Birthday baby.” He whispers, moving forward and kissing him softly on the lips.   
“Thank you.” Clint replies scratching the back of his neck, “You don't have to do anything special.”   
Bucky lets out one of his rare laughs, “A day celebrating the anniversary of the day the world went from being without Clint Barton, to gaining a Clint Barton? Worth celebrating if you ask me.”  
“Nah,” Clint says, ducking his head. “I'm nothing special.”   
“You are to me.” Bucky says with sense of finality, “I love you.”   
“Love you too.” Clint mutters with a small smile,   
“Now enough of this soppyness, I have plans for today. Come on!”   
Bucky grabs his hand and takes him outside where an SUV is waiting, Bucky climbs in and lets Clint go next to him,   
“We not taking your bike?” Clint asks,   
“Ahaha, no hints!” Bucky says with a laugh,   
Clint settles back against the window and just smiles at his wonderful boyfriend. He really is gorgeous. Bucky has his hair pulled back into a man bun at the back of his head, he is wearing a long sleeved red shirt and sinfully tight black jeans. When Clint had been following him earlier he had thanked the lord that tight jeans were in fashion. It would be a sin to put that arse in baggy clothes. They end up at a one of their favourite diners for breakfast. Clint wouldn't say he's disappointed but he did expect something that was different from what they did every other day.   
It was nice enough, drinking lots of coffee and pancakes and just chatting about various things. Bucky's metal hand clutched in his, and wiping frosting off his lips.   
“Wow, well we'll need to go to the gym after this, to burn everything off.” Clint says with a laugh after Bucky picks up the cheque,   
His boyfriend laughs and wraps an arm around his waist pulling him close, “You think this is it? The breakfast we do about three times a week?”   
“Well, I don't know do I?” Clint laughs,   
“God I love that blush.” Bucky says, kissing each of his cheeks, “I'm not going to lie Clint, I have absolutely smashed your present. I'm not even going to pretend to be modest I've got this.”   
Clint laughs, “Really, you are raising my hopes now Barnes, I hope you realise that.”   
“Hey, ask Steve, I used to smash presents during the depression, now that I have money I am the present master!”   
“Ok.” Clint says nervously, clutching his hands together, “I'm excited now.”  
“Good, you deserve a nice birthday love.” Bucky says, “Now, it's about a forty minute drive, you can choose the radio station.”   
“Yaaasss.” Clint mutters, “My time to shine.”   
Thing is, even though he's mostly deaf, Clint loves singing along with the radio. Any song, all songs. But, as he is deaf, and his singing voice reflects this he may occasionally be banned from singing along with the radio. Having the freedom to do so as he wishes is awesome and he makes the most of it. Bouncing from fast, fun sons to big dramatic pieces.   
“In west Philadelphia born and raised....all I ask is if, this is my last night with you.... I've got new rules I’ll count them....so don't you fret, Monsieur Marius....baby shark dodododododo...I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be... Hey Bucky, hey Bucky, Bucky?”  
“What sweetheart?” he asks with a laugh,   
“What is Whitney Houston’s favourite type of coordination?”   
He sighs in that long suffering way, “I don't know Clint.”   
“Haaannndd Eyyyyyyeeee!” He sings dramatically, “Get it, like the song!”   
Bucky chuckles, though Clint isn't sure if it is at him or with him. He pulls into a nondescript building with a huge field behind it.   
“Where are we?” Clint asks, looking around.   
“Your idea of heaven come on.”   
Bucky leads him into the reception area and smiles at the woman at the desk,   
“Hi, James Barnes and Clint Barton, I've booked in for a two hour session.”   
“Perfect, yes I've got you here.” She smiles, flipping her blonde ponytail and smiling up at Bucky. Clint smiles indulgently, rolling his eyes, he's used to this and really can't blame them. Bucky is pretty much perfect,   
We sit down and wait to be told to come through, “So, a two hour session? Session of what?”   
“You'll see!” Bucky laughs, “Though Mr Amazing Hawkeye, I’m surprised you haven't figured it out.”  
A man comes out and gives them both covers to put on their shoes and then leads them both through to an empty room with little bowls around the side.   
“Dog bowls? We doing something kinky Barnes?” Clint laughs,   
Bucky rolls his eyes, sitting against the wall, “Yes, clearly, so sit down!”  
Clint lowers himself to the floor and just has a few seconds before he is gasping in absolute amazement.   
A small door is opened and a swarm of about twenty puppies and dogs run through.   
“No!” Clint gasps, “No, God no, Bucky you didn't! Dogs! Oh my god! You said two hours! I get to play with these beautiful babies for two whole hours!”   
“What did I tell you?” Bucky laughs, “I have smashed your present.”   
Clint is lying on the floor letting all of the dogs run all over him. He makes sure he hugs each one of them, kisses them all.   
“Puppies! Look at all of you puppies!” Clint turns to the two huge huskies, “And you two big puppies over there. You are all such beautiful puppies. Bucky! This is the best day of my life! How did you organise this?”  
“They like to socialise the puppies so they have volunteers come in to play with them every so often.”   
“What? My babies don't get enough hugs. Come here babies!”   
The two hours go in a flash for Clint, and probably for the dogs too. Bucky just enjoys taking pictures of him and seeing how much he's enjoying it. Clint looks heartbroken when the ladies who work in the shelter come to tell him time is up.   
“Oh, ok babies. I'm sorry I have to leave you all now. I promise I’ll be back.”   
He gives all of the dogs goodbye snuggles and then takes Bucky's hand as they leave the room.   
“Bucky, that was awesome. Thank you so much.” Clint says, kissing him as they leave the room. “I can't think of anything better.”   
“Well...” Bucky smiles, “That isn't it, the day isn't over yet. This way come on.”   
Bucky leads Clint down a corridor to a little cage and gestures to him.  
“This is Lucky. When I came to enquire about your present he had just been brought in. Poor little boy had been hit by a car, and when they were healing him they found out that he's blind in one eye, and hasn't had a good home. They were going to put him down because it was too expensive to operate on a dog that might not go to a home. So he's ours.”   
“What?” Clint gasps, falling to his knees in front of the cage, the golden retriever looks up at him and hobbles to the front, he is wearing a cone of shame and has lots of bandages on him. “Oh baby. Sweetheart, oh you poor little baby. I can't believe you are ours. Oh baby, we are going to look after you and love you so much. You'll never ever be hurt again.” He looks up at Bucky, “Thank you. He's so beautiful. This is so perfect.”   
“So are you.” Bucky smiles, “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Clint smiles, then snuggles his face into Lucky's “And I love you!”   
The lady comes around and brings us a lead and a collar, we bring Lucky round to the front with us whilst we fill out the forms. Then Clint sits in the back of the SUV on the way home so he can stroke Lucky's fur the whole way home.   
As they head back to their floor in the tower and find a huge pile of dog toys waiting for them Clint can't help but smile.   
So here's the thing, Clint is a disaster that's true. Everyone knows it, even his wonderful boyfriend Bucky Barnes, who loves that he is a disaster. So much so, that he found Clint in dog form and made sure that he had the best disaster of a dog to go with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,   
> This was written for the WinterHawk fic exchange. It's the first fic exchnge I've done so i'm quite nervous and i hope that you enjoy it.   
> This is gifted to Bandersnatch-Cumberdict on tumblr, (I don't know what your name is on here.) I hope you enjoy it. It's 11 words over the word limit, i hope you don't mind.   
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
